Nathan Katzmann
Nate Katzmann 'is the bassist for URL . Initially shy but sweet, he is a romantic at heart and finds himself with a multitude of crushes at any given time, but tends to never act on them. He initially did not want to join ''URL, ''but becomes inadvertently roped into it following a miscommunication with Parker Staples. Early life Nate and his older brother Jacques were both born in Provence, France before the family moved to their current residence in Boston. Nate mentions still having family in Provence and visits them over the holidays and part of the summer. His younger brother Arthur was born in Boston. However, because their mother insisted that they learn, all three Katzmanns are fluent in or learning French and speak it regularly at home. Nate's first word when he was a baby was "coucou" and would repeat it over and over, and is now a pet name his mother calls him. In middle school he was in the school band and played the cello, which he enjoyed. Andrew Gallagher was also in the band; he played the trombone, but because the two were in different sections they never became close. Nate also started listening to his brother's alt-rock and pop punk CDs and got into bass guitar. His father bought him his first bass for Christmas the following year. URL He was first approached by Parker Staples and at first refused to join, claiming he never aimed to play bass professionally. Parker gave his number to Andrew anyway, and Nate was too shy to correct him upon receiving the first text. After joining he nursed a crush on Andrew, for which he was relentlessly teased by Finn Clifton. He finds a change of heart, however, after meeting Leona Duke at a Halloween show. Personality Quiet and thoughtful, Nate is the most romantic of his friends. As Leona points out, he is prone to confusing crushes with his desire for creative validation in his friendships. He is a fervent daydreamer, so much so to the point that his mother had to email his teachers to make sure they sat him away from the windows in class. Nate keeps a poetry notebook that is used for inspiration for many of ''URL's original songs. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Relationships Friendships * '''Parker Staples: A childhood friend of Nate's. Parker tells the story of how they met differently every time someone asks; in reality they became friends after Nate let him cheat on their third grade spelling test. Parker is the one who urges Nate to join URL. '' * '''Finn Clifton:' Something of a playful antagonist to Nate. Finn teases him about his crush on Andrew, usually in front of him and usually in French. Romances * 'Andrew Gallagher: '''A summer puppy-crush that continued well into the fall. Having never seriously collaborated creatively with anyone, Nate somewhat idolizes and romanticizes the idea of him in his head. Though never outright flirtatious, he is described by many as giving Andrew "moony eyes" and being incredibly obvious about it. * '''Leona Duke: '''Nate meets Leona at a Halloween show. She gives him her number and Nate waits nearly a week before texting her, only doing so when Parker physically makes him. They become close after attending the ''Welcome to Rockville music festival.